


Jim Kirk soft toy

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long





	Jim Kirk soft toy

Here is a soft toy that I adapted into Captain Kirk. I rescued the base doll from an English charity shop, because he looked like a certain Christopher Pine and then made the Starfleet issue uniform myself. The uniform took a couple of days to complete (not including time taken to source the necessary materials) He is roughly about twelve inches in height. I am very pleased with how he turned out! 

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/IMG10417_zps5a735343.jpg.html)


End file.
